Ella
by Artemissa97
Summary: Ella nunca pareció una persona complicada. Con su pelo de colores, su carácter divertido y su eterna torpeza, daba una impresión de simplicidad que no tenía mucho que ver con la realidad. Mi fic de reconciliación con Tonks, he añadido varios matices que no son técnicamente suyos, pero que me han ayudado a entender mejor sus motivaciones, todos ellos son imaginarios. Advierto: SB


**Disclaimer: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, si los personajes fueran míos Sirius seguiría vivo, estaría felizmente casado con Remus y Nymphadora habría sido feliz con otro hombre, como Charley Weasley._

**Sumary:** _Ella nunca pareció una persona complicada. Con su pelo de colores, su carácter divertido y su eterna torpeza, daba una impresión de simplicidad que no tenía mucho que ver con la realidad._

_Mi fic de reconciliación con Tonks, he añadido varios matices que no son técnicamente suyos, pero que me han ayudado a entender mejor sus motivaciones, todos ellos son imaginarios. Advierto: SB&RL_

_Para más información: tag/nymphadora%20tonks_

**Advertencias: **_Este fic contiene Sirius&Remus indirecto, así que si no te gusta, no lo leas._

Ella nunca pareció una persona complicada. Con su pelo de colores, su carácter divertido y su eterna torpeza, daba una impresión de simplicidad que no tenía mucho que ver con la realidad.

Recordaba el día que entró en Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza, y las dudas sobre su casa desaparecieron.

"Su madre es una Black, lo dejó todo por él."

"Es injusto que lo haya perdido todo por él."

"Tiene suerte de tener una mujer como ella."

"Sí, hombre, es Ted Tonks, el marido de Andrómeda Black."

Esos comentarios no le halagaban, es más, le ofendían. Su padre era el mejor hombre que había pisado la tierra, y todo el mundo parecía considerar que lo único destacable en él era haberse casado con su madre, igualmente, lo único considerable en ella era la sangre Black que corría por sus venas, manifestada sólo en sus ojos grises. Y no le gustaba, que todos creyesen que era como su madre, cuando apenas se parecían.

Y el sombrero gritó: ¡Hufflepuff!

Porque ella no era una Black, era una Tonks.

Aunque lo pareciese, ella no era tonta. Veía a la perfección las miradas entre Remus y su tío. ¿Cómo no verlas? Las miradas, los roces, las sonrisas, el como parecían haber discutido todo lo que se hablaba en las reuniones anteriormente entre ellos para tener una opinión común, la preocupación, el como se defendían entre ellos… La habían entrenado para ser auror, después de todo, y su tío y Remus eran sorprendentemente evidentes. Pero claro, su tío también había sido entrenado, y sabía perfectamente ocultar todas esas cosas si la ocasión lo requería, lo había visto, y tenía talento para ello. La única opción es que él lo estuviese haciendo a propósito, que estuviese marcando su territorio ante todos, para que nadie se atreviese a acercarse a él, bajo pena de arrancarle la cabeza.

Sirius era un Black, tanto como lo era su madre, sino incluso más. Era Black y todo lo contrario a Black al mismo tiempo, y eso, le hacía aun más Black. Y ella, en ocasiones, cuando le veía sacar esa arrogancia y esa seguridad, esa belleza y aristocracia encerrada en sus venas, se sentía ligeramente inferior. Porque ella podría ser como él, podría detener el mundo con la mirada, podría parecer una dama en cualquier ocasión, podría parecer un ser superior a los demás, tener esa elegancia implícita en los movimientos más bruscos. Pero no, porque ella lleva años potenciando la torpeza Tonks, esa imagen inocente y dulce que se aleja totalmente de su apellido materno. Porque ella no lo odia como Sirius, no, pero le da asco, le da asco y lo desprecia, y no quiere llamarse Nymphadora ni quiere llamarse Black. Claro que, ahora, al ver el brillo en los ojos de Remus cada vez que mira a Sirius y a sus ojos grises tan, pero tan Black que deberían ser el maldito escudo de la familia, ese antiguo motivo de orgullo le parece estúpido, y cree que rechazar su herencia materna sólo por querer parecerse más a su padre es demasiado. Pero ya es tarde, así que mantiene su maldita sonrisa y cambia el color de su pelo para hacerse notar, a amarillo canario. Remus la mira, claro, pero sólo unos segundos, ya está muy visto, para después seguir mirando a Sirius, y esos cabellos negro azabache con reflejos azulados, si se pierde, y no parecen aburrirle. Porque es Sirius, y Sirius sigue siendo una fuerza de la naturaleza, y por marchita que esté su belleza, sigue ahí, tentando, insinuando, porque Sirius Black siempre será el hombre más atractivo de la tierra a ojos de Remus Lupin. No, el ser humano, más atractivo de la tierra.

Después de la muerte de su tío, guardó un mes de luto antes de comenzar a insistirle a Remus. Él se negaba, cegado por el dolor, pero su persistencia Hufflepuff le obligó a continuar, a seguir acosándolo con aquello, porque le necesitaba. Porque Sirius ya no estaba, y ella ya no era inferior a nadie, porque no necesitaba cambiar el color de su pelo para llamar su atención. Cedió un año después, muerto aquel que le había dado su primera oportunidad, aquel que consideraba un padre, muerto también el único amor de su vida. Estaba harto de la soledad, harto del dolor, harto de la bilis y la amargura que embotaban sus sentidos.

Pero el miedo a la soledad no era una buena base para una pareja. Tonks se dio cuenta. Y se casaron, enfrentándose al mundo, sabiendo que así, las llamas de amor tendrían que surgir de alguna forma. Tampoco funcionó, y Remus parecía arrepentirse cada día más de estar, creía él, jugando con sus sentimientos. Su historia de amor imposible se derrumbaba, se caía a pedazos. Su historia de amor. Aquella por la que ni siquiera su madre, gran enamorada del siglo XX se sacrificaría era su propio logro, su propio mérito, su primer amor. No podía acabar todavía, no, no quería que acabase tan pronto. Sabía que podía enamorarle, lo sabía, pero necesitaba algo que los uniese, algo que le hiciese darse cuenta de que su tío ya no estaba, de que estaba ella, dispuesta a todo por él, a que lo que le había amado a él no era nada en comparación con lo que debía sentir por ella. Y se quedó embarazada, su última carta, su única oportunidad.

Lo que, desde luego, no esperaba, era que él se enfadase, que se asustase, que sintiese ese niño como una traición al hombre que había amado y al que seguía amando, el detonante para abandonarla. No lo esperaba.

Porque, cuando lo supo, cuando supo que había acudido a la antigua casa de su novio, de su amante, para pedirle a Harry que le llevase con él a la misión de Dumbledore, se sintió como si una daga desgarrase su corazón. Los genes Black se revelaron, y las generaciones de sangre Slytherin consiguieron hacerle sentir inferior, ofendida, dolida, ignorada, estúpida, patética. Consiguieron ahogar su amor de juventud, apagarlo como una llama, marchitarlo como una flor.

Lo llevó con dignidad, ambos lo hicieron. No fingían amarse, ni ser un matrimonio feliz, pero eran cordiales y se respetaban.

Porque, Remus había sido cruel, peor no tenía la culpa. La culpa era suya, de su, irónicamente, sangre Black, que le obligaba a comportarse como una niña malcriada que exigía todo aquello que quería, y que siempre había disfrazado de persistencia Hufflepuff.

El nacimiento de Ted, fue como si alguien hubiese inyectado vida en Remus. Al principio sus cabellos fueron negros, y sus ojos eran grises, todos esos signos Black que convivían con sus propios rasgos en el pequeño. Lo único que su hijo no había heredado de ella y que no poseía Sirius era la nariz Tonks, pequeña y respingona, ¿pero quién se fijaba en la nariz? Era un metamórfago con los ojos de plata quemada y el cabello de muchos colores, la nariz era un detalle insignificante. Curioso. Ella se sentía igual respecto a la relación de Sirius y Remus, un detalle, una pincelada extraña puesta ahí por capricho del artista que a nadie le gusta especialmente y que carece de importancia. Muy curioso. Su hijo parecía ser un símbolo del amor de su padre por otra persona. Merlín y Sirius se estarían riendo de ella en algún lugar.

Las brasas de su amor enfermo habían esperado una pequeña mejoría por el nacimiento de un hijo de ambos, pero no. Ted era de Remus, pero también de Sirius, ella, no era nada. No era a ella a quien veía en el rostro de su hijo. Y el amor se apagó del todo, sin que quedasen brasas calientes que pudiesen volver a encenderlo.

En la batalla de Hogwarts murieron juntos, porque era lo que se esperaba, lo correcto. Porque para el mundo la suya era una hermosa historia de amor. Porque quería que su hijo pensase en ella como la mujer que superó todos los obstáculos para estar con el hombre que amaba, a que la recordase como la pobre estúpida que se engañaba a sí misma buscando amor en los ojos de su padre.

Nadie, ¡nadie!, debía saber la verdad. El moriría como un caballero inglés, lo que siempre había sido, a pesar de dolor, a pesar de la luna, a pesar de Sirius. Ella, moriría como una mujer enamorada; aunque en el fondo, moriría como lo que había evitado ser toda su vida, como una dama Black: más preocupada por las apariencias, por el que dirán y el que recordarán de mí, que de su propia felicidad.

Lo último que oyó fueron las carcajadas de Sirius, que reía en algún lugar.

Irónico. Su último pensamiento fue una pregunta, se preguntó que hubiese pasado si hubiese aceptado una cita con Charley Weasley cuando se lo pidió.

Merlín era cruel.


End file.
